Against All Eds
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: It's the final year of Jr. High, and a lot is amiss. Edd and Eddy have stopped being friends, Jonny has changed for the worst, and Jimmy and Sarah have taken up scamming. Can Ed, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf get to the bottom of all this?
1. September

**Author's Note: **_Just a head's up, but this story will have spelling, grammar, and overall a lot of errors in some places. This was done INTENTIONALLY to aid the illusion of young teenagers writing/texting, so please refrain from pointing them out._

**XxXxX**

**September**

**XxXxX**

From a discarded September issue of the _Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler _that was left near a trash can in the hallway.

"**Welcome Back!**

**Article by: Eddward "Double-D" Milton**

_'Hello again fellow students new and old, and welcome to another glorious year at Peach Creek Jr. High! It brings me joy to see all the familiar and new faces around the school, but I must remind everyone that even though summer vacation is over, you all must not give in to the Autumn Blues as it were. I, along with many of our kind and respectful teachers of this fine academic establishment wish to see the smiles of students in the pursuit of knowledge. With that, I hope you all enjoy your time here as much as I do, and look forward to another great year!'"_

Along with the article was a black and white photograph of Edd smiling, which was doodled on, giving his smile a few black teeth, an eyepatch, an arrow through his head, and the words "Fuck you!" written above his head.

**XxXxX**

The following is from a chatroom from the online game Zombie Splatter III.

**ButterNGravy:** edy git da chainsaw

**Cashman:** got it watch 4 da reds

**ButterNGravy:** btw have u talked to dd?

**Cashman:** u no i dont anymore

**ButterNGravy:** y? hes our friend!

**Cashman:** no he's YOUR friend he's nothing 2 me

**ButterNGravy:** o...=(

**Cashman:** wut

**ButterNGravy:** nothin jus cant believe dat u 2 wont even say anythin

**Cashman:** 4 get it Ed jus play da damn game

**XxXxX**

There were a couple of posts on the student bulletin board at school.

"Football tryouts this week! If you think you got game, then get your sorry butt out to the school's football and track field after school where we'll see if you can thrash with the best or crash like the rest!

Football Captain Kevin Smith

**NOTE:** The following students are barred from joining the team: Eddy Dean, Eddward Milton, and Plank Woods."

"Need a shoulder to cry on? An ear to listen to? Some other analogy involving a body part? Then you need to come to Jimmy and Sarah's Counseling and Psychiatry Help, where healing is only a quarter* away.

*Twenty-five cents per minute"

"Student Class President Sign-up Sheet!

Eddward Milton (sucks dick)

Eddy Dean

Nazz Winters"

"Whoever it was that put that stink bomb in the girl's locker room, causing our class to run out in our underwear in front of all the boys, I just have four words to say to you. YOU ARE NOT COOL.

Please don't do it again,

Nazz"

**XxXxX**

Students tend to text each other during classes, mostly behind the backs of teachers. Here are some texting examples.

[From: Kevin]

[Say Nazz, where were we all supposed to meet at Saturday?]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:45 AM]

[From: Nazz]

[Big Jim's Burgers, I invited everyone.]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:46 AM]

[From: Kevin]

[Everyone? Even Jonny and the dorks?]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:47 AM]

[From Nazz]

[Yeah, and if you have a problem with that, you don't have to show up.]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:48 AM]

[From: Kevin]

[Nah I don't really care, it's just that, well, those dorks don't seem to be acting right and Jonny hasn't been the same since we...well you know.]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:49 AM]

[From: Nazz]

[That's why I want us all to get together, to see if it will help the Eds out and apologize to Jonny...again. Oh, that reminds me, how's Rolf doing with his technophobia?]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:50 AM]

[From: Kevin]

[He's not really a technophobe, his country just didn't join the modern world until a few years ago while he was still here. And he's doing great, I finally managed to get him an e-mail address, his username is silly though.]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:51 AM]

[From: Nazz]

[LOL what is it?]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:52 AM]

[From: Kevin]

[IAMROLF no seriously, all caps and everything.]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:52]

[From: Nazz]

[ROFL]

[Sent: September 15th, 11:53]

**XxXxX**

**From: Woodboy **

**To: Partygirl1999 **

**Subject: RE: Hang out?**

Nazz,

I know you and the others feel bad about what happened, and want to make it up to me for what you did, but I still don't want to hang out with you all. Really, I know you all didn't mean to BEAT ME UP AND LEAVE ME FAR AWAY FROM HOME WITHOUT A WAY BACK last summer, and you didn't mean to get me GROUNDED ALL SUMMER because the POLICE ARRESTED ME FOR HIJACKING A BUS AND JOYRIDING and my parents thought that I RAN AWAY FROM HOME and were worried sick, but you know what? Saying that you're sorry over and over when all I did was RETALIATE FOR ALL THE BULLSHIT THE EDS PUT ME AND PLANK THROUGH isn't going to cut it.

You think that since you guys are the only ones who include me in things means that you're my friends? Friends don't HURT their friends! It makes me wonder WHY THE FUCK you guys ACCEPTED the Eds when all they did was try to steal our allowances with their scams that would HURT us and DESTROY MY HOUSE a number of times!

So you know what? NO. I do NOT want to hang out with you assholes. I'm fine being by myself, thank YOU very much.

-Jonny

PS: Plank says that he didn't WANT to be on the football team anyway! Tell your jock-bastard boyfriend that!

**XxXxX**

Graffiti was on the bathroom stalls, from crude drawings of genitalia to the simple saying of "Fuck you!" to what seemed to be conversations.

"For a good time, go down to Park 'n Flush for some trailer trash action!"

"Nazz Winters is a good fuck"

"Yes she is"

"You assholes cut that out!"

"Fuck you gay-ass faggot"

"Believe in Jesus Christ as your lord and savior, write this to spread the message." (accompanied by a drawing of a cross)

"I got a message for ya Jesus doesn't EXIST"

"Does anyone know where they keep the extra toilet paper?"

"It's up your ass"'

"LOL"

There was a drawing of some kind of monster with six huge bug-eyes, fangs, tongue sticking out, was fat, and gave the viewer the finger on the stall door.

"Dude whoever drew this is AWESOME"

"Holy shit I didn't even notice this until I sat down! It made me shit myself! WIN!"

"Who the fuck drew THIS? I need to KNOW!"

"Edd Milton is the teachers bitch."

"I know right? Whats wrong with that faggot?"

"I heard somewhere that they like to fuck him after school after everyone goes home."

"I heard that he blows the principal every hour on the hour."

**XxXxX**

**From: MrScience **

**To: Partygirl1999 **

**Subject: My Apologies**

Dear Nazz,

I must apologize for the disaster that was last night, because well, I'm probably the one to blame for most if not all of it.

You know Eddy took our friendship fallout worse than I did, he always was quite emotional and took things too seriously for his own good, so me scolding him to calm down and act civil (for once) while we ate at Big Jim's Burgers was not the right move. Him punching me in the face and leaving probably says at least THAT much.

Speaking of which, yes, my nose is fine. He didn't break it, he just hit hard enough to release blood. If he had hit me higher, then yes, it would be broken. Thank you again for not calling the paramedics, really, something minor like that isn't too harmful as it could've been. I just hope Ed is alright, it hurt to see him cry like that.

To be honest, I'm glad Kevin and Rolf didn't go after Eddy after the fact. That would've only caused more trouble, and that's the last thing anyone needs.

Yes, I've heard all the rumors about me around school. I wouldn't be surprised if it really _was _Eddy who was spreading them around, but I honestly don't blame him. I apologize for his behavior these days, it's all my fault, really. If only I wasn't such an idiot, we would still be friends.

From,

Eddward "Double-D" Milton

**XxXxX**

The following is from a private chatroom on Chatjack.

**IAMROLF:** hello i am rolf

**GotTopic:** like i care wat ur name is

**IAMROLF:** sorry it is rolfs first time

**GotTopic:** dont say that! fuck why do i always get weirdos on here

**-GotTopic has left-**

**-ButterNGravy has entered-**

**ButterNGravy:** hiya rolf!

**IAMROLF:** hello edboy how are you today

**ButterNGravy:** good u

**IAMROLF:** rolf is good how is loudmouth eddy and hat wearing double d

**ButterNGravy:** they not talking

**IAMROLF:** even to edboy?

**ButterNGravy:** no did i do something bad?

**IAMROLF:** rolf would not know would u like to come over for dinner?

**ButterNGravy:** would i?

**IAMROLF:** rolf is making fish sticks

**-ButterNGravy has left-**

**-IAMROLF has left-**

**XxXxX**

[From: Jimmy]

[Sarah, you're not going to believe this, but we've struck GOLD. No, DIAMONDS Sarah!]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:30 PM]

[From: Sarah]

[Whoa, already? What do you got?]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:31 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Remember that "special case" I was telling you about? Well, they finally cracked and sang like the birds in spring. The best part is that I got it all ON TAPE.]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:32 PM]

[From: Sarah]

[No way, finally some actual blackmail! So, what did our good friend say today?"

[Sent: September 29th, 3:33 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[I'll show it to you later, but I'll tell you this. The rumor is true!]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:34 PM]

[From: Sarah]

[OMG NO WAY! For real?]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:35 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[For real.]

[Sent: September 29th, 3:36 PM]

**XxXxX**


	2. October

**October**

**XxXxX**

**From: SlamJamKev**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: BACK OFF!**

Hey dork I don't know what your deal is but stay the hell away from Double-D and stop talking shit behind his back or I'm gonna kick your ass!

**From: Cashman**

**To: SlamJamKev**

**Subject: RE: BACK OFF!**

y dont u jus mind ur own fucking business

**XxXxX**

There was graffiti on the side of the school, someone had spray painted the words "EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS A WHORE" in black letters surrounded by fire. Two police officers were around questioning students.

**XxXxX**

[From: Kevin]

[Dude did u see that stuff on the wall? Was that u?]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:12 PM]

[From: Ed]

[no it wasnt me! Sarahs lieing!]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:15 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[ur sister didn't tell me u did it. And work on your spelling, dude.]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:16 PM]

[From: Ed]

[ohkay do we practice 2day?]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:17 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[yh, b at the field after fifth period. Just go around the school and u'll see it.]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:18 PM]

[From: Ed]

[will dd and edy be there?]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:19 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[4 the last time Ed, no. Me, u, rolf, and some new meat. I'm countin on u to help break them in.]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:20 PM]

[From: Ed]

[o, u got it chief!]

[Sent: October 3rd, 1:21 PM]

**XxXxX**

**From: FlowerChild**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: i luv u**

ed i luv u will u go owt wif me?

**From: ButterNGravy**

**To: FlowerChild**

**Subject: RE: i luv u **

um hoo r u?

**From: FlowerChild**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: RE: RE: i luv u**

nevermind

**XxXxX**

**Woodboy:** wat do u want?

**SirJimmy:** We got a proposition for you.

**LadySarah: ** we no it waz u

**Woodboy:** bullshit u do

**SirJimmy: **I got photographs, I'll have you know.

**-Picture Sent To: Woodboy-**

**Woodboy: **shit

**Woodboy: **wat do u want from me? money?

**SirJimmy**: Don't be silly, you know that I have more money than you'd ever have.

**LadySarah: **we just wan 2 use u

**Woodboy: **4 wat?

**SirJimmy: **All in due time, for now just remember that you work for us.

**LadySarah: **we OWN u

**Woodboy: **fuck

**XxXxX**

In Ed's basement, Ed sat at his drawing table, drawing a comic strip. It had three monsters, one was fat with fangs, one was skinny with horns, and one was tall with wings.

There was no text, but the fat and skinny ones were yelling at one another while the tall one was flying overhead.

Ed finished drawing and wondered what he would write as word bubbles, but decided that it didn't really matter.

**XxXxX**

[From: Edd]

[No Ed, I don't want to come over and play. I'm really busy with my campaign among other things. Why don't you try Eddy? Or is he avoiding you too?]

[Sent: October 15th,12:35 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Kevin, it's fine. Leave him be. Threatening him won't make it stop, you've seen his brother, whatever you could do to him, he's had worse.]

[Sent: October 15th, 12:38 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Rolf, congratulations on your new phone. But really, don't call me during the break period or in school for that matter. I know our school is lax on phones but I'm a very busy student.]

[Sent: October 15th, 12:40 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Nazz, Nazz, Nazz...really, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to move on. If you want to know Eddy's problem so much then talk to HIM about it. He won't tell you, I know that, but it's certainly not my place to tell you, so please stop asking me about it.]

[Sent: October 15th, 12:42 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Jimmy, I need to cancel our session for this week. Too much on my plate right now. I hope you understand.]

[Sent: October 15th, 12:43 PM]

**XxXxX**

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: ButterNGravy, Cashman, IAMROLF, MrScience, LadySarah, SirJimmy, SlamJamKev, Woodboy;**

**Subject: Halloween Party!**

Hey everyone! I'm sending these out as invitations for my first annual Halloween Party since we're getting too old to trick 'r treat. The party's on Halloween Night at my house, there'll be lots of food, music, punch, and the new flatscreen TV my mom bought for some scary movies. Costumes are optional, but recommended for more fun! RSVP whether you're coming or not.

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: Halloween Party!**

fuck that i aint going if double-fag will be there

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

Double-D wrote back to me saying he can't make it. I was going to ask if you would like to come anyway, but this party is for more MATURE people who aren't jerks for no reason.

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

fuck if i care i BET that id have a better time than any of you losers

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

Fine! Just leave US out of it, and leave Double-D alone! He and Ed have been upset since you three broke apart and you being a total butthead is just making it worse! What's your deal with him anyway?

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

y dont u ask that shithead yourself if youre such good friends with him now?

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school, as well as some posters for potential Student Class Presidents.

"**Vote 4 Eddy!**

'You know you want to!'"

"**Vote Nazz**

'I'll make the school more cool!'"

There was a poster for Edd, but it was ripped apart and illegible.

"**Vote Rolf!**

'Who better than the son of a shepherd?'"

"_To All Students:_

_Just a reminder that the punishment for any and all vandalism to school property can range from in-school-suspension to complete expulsion, varying from the property damage caused._

_Thank you,_

_Principal Antonucci and staff."_

"**COME TO EDDY DEAN'S HALLOWEEN BASH!**

Got no plans for Halloween? Then come on down to Peach Creek's Junkyard where the one and only Eddy Dean is going to hold the BIGGEST, BADDEST, BOOPINEST BASH this town has ever seen!

Be there, or be a punk-ass bitch."

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy: **com on edy please? =C

**Cashman: **NO ED

**ButterNGravy: **please?

**Cashman: **NO

**Cashman: **look ed there r just friendships that dont last as long as you want

**ButterNGravy: **y**?**

**Cashman: **jesus christ ed 4 get double-douchebag! we dont need him!

**ButterNGravy: **but hes my friend

**Cashman: **THEN FUCK YOU TOO

**-Cashman has left-**

**-FlowerChild has entered-**

**ButterNGravy: **ooh new playr

**FlowerChild: **hi dere

**ButterNGravy: **hi wanna be on my teem in da next match?

**FlowerChild: **sure

**XxXxX**

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

To answer your questions Ed, first of all, yes, you can bring some movies to the party. Second, yes, your new friend can come to the party. I decided to have it open for anyone aside from you-know-who or anybody who would cause trouble. Kevin has decided to be a bit headstrong and take up bouncer duty with Rolf. I just hope nobody gets hurt Friday night.

**XxXxX**

Jonny was looking over a piece of paper that Sarah had handed to him in the hallway.

"_Okay Baldy, here's the deal. We need you to break into the Target's house and steal his laptop for us. Try to ransack the place to make it look like a standard burglary, take whatever you want, but make sure you get that laptop. If you are caught or arrested, we will deny anything if you tell anyone we made you do this. Don't fuck this up for us, or else being expelled will be the least of your worries._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Sarah."_

Jonny sighed, and opened up his locker. He looked down at his buddy Plank, "What have I gotten myself into, Plank?"

**XxXxX**

[From: Rolf]

[Double-Ed-Boy Nazz is worried what is with these loud noises by your house?]

[Sent: October 31st, 11:47 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Rolf, those are police sirens.]

[Sent: October 31st, 11:48 PM]

[From: Rolf]

[What are the law enforcers doing at your house?]

[Sent: October 31st, 11:53 PM]

[From: Edd]

[My house was broken into! Some of my things have been stolen, including my laptop!]

[Sent: October 31st, 11:54 PM]

[From: Rolf]

[Oh dear does the Ed-boy need help?]

[Sent: October 31st, 11:59 PM]

[From: Edd]

[I'm fine Rolf...this is just going to be hard to explain to my parents...]

[Sent: November 1st, 12:00 AM]

**XxXxX**


	3. November

**November**

**XxXxX**

[From: Lee]

[may were the hell were u last night?]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:32 AM]

[From: May]

[i went 2 a prty]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:34 AM]

[From: Lee]

[the 1 at the junkyrd eddy had? me and marie were there 2 we didnt c u]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:36 AM]

[From: May]

[na da 1 dat ed went 2]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:38 AM]

[From: Lee]

[o rly? u talk to ed?]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:40 AM]

[From May]

[yh but i had a mask on]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:42 AM]

[From: Lee]

[weak! Btw, u missed sumthing crazy da junkyrd]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:44 AM]

[From: May]

[wat?]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:46 AM]

[From: Lee]

[u remember dubble d? He showed up ten eddy and him jus started yelling at each oter and he lef after ppl started throwin shit at him g2g, teacher yellin shit at me]

[Sent: November 1st, 9:48 AM]

**XxXxX**

**From: LadySarah**

**To: SirJimmy**

**Subject: Snag**

Jimmy we got a problem. Jonny dropped off the laptop at my house while we were at Nazz's party like we told him but it has a password on it. I tried guessing it once and it put on a warning that another wrong answer will format the computer and erase all the files. What do we do?

**From: SirJimmy**

**To: LadySarah**

**Subject: RE: Snag**

Darn, I knew this was too easy. Keep it hidden, I'm going to see if I can find something to hack it. Might take awhile to get it though.

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school.

"**Peach Creek Jr. High **

**Elected Class Presidents**

**8th Grade**

**Rolf Shepard**

**7th Grade**

**Jimmy Harrison**

**6th Grade**

**Sawyer Lewis"**

"**THIS SATURDY!**

A rematch we've been waiting for! This Saturday our Peach Creek Cobblers are going up against the Lemon Brook Lumpers in the fifth game of the season! It's about time we got back at them for last season's loss, and with this year's winning streak, our new team's got a chance to pay them back tenfold! Be there Saturday! We need your support!

-Kevin Smith and the Cobblers"

"_Notice to Students and Staff:_

_Peach Creek Jr. High will be closed from November 27th to December 1st for the Thanksgiving Holiday. However, faculty and staff are still expected to meet on the 27th for the monthly meeting._

_Thank you, _

_Principal Antonucci and Administrative Staff"_

**XxXxX**

**SlamJamKev: **Rolf congrats on being class prez

**ButterNGravy: **Yh!

**Partygirl1999: **Great job dude!

**IAMROLF: **Thank you friends for Rolf could not do it without all your help and support

**SlamJamKev: **No prob Rolf though it's more of a popularity contest

**Partygirl1999: **Yeah, I was class president last year and all we really did was meet once a week and talk.

**IAMROLF: **Is that all rolf needs to do?

**Partygirl1999: **Mm hmm class presidents don't really have much to do, really.

**IAMROLF: **Then why the big deal?

**ButterNGravy: **Drama?

**SlamJamKev:**Who knows but congrats anyway buddy. See you tomorrow at practice!

**XxXxX**

In the boy's locker room after the game against Lemon Brook, Ed found a note in his locker and read it while the rest of the team was celebrating their victory over the hard to beat Lumpers.

"_dere Ed,_

_i kno u dont reely care hoo i am but i kno u_

_youre Edward Trumbull youre the one hoo makes me hapy_

_at furst it waz only jus fore fun me and my sisters thoght it would be fun to chase u and Eddy and Dubble D a round and make you all our boyfriends u three wer all ways so funny with the way you ree acted to our teesing even thow we took it to fare a few times_

_though fore me at leest it waznt just to give u three a hard time I sean u beeng verry loyall and kind to the other Eds and youre sister Sarah even to the other kids wen they were meen to u u are just so nice _

_wen we were put intoo the allternative school this yeer Lee and Marie foregot a bout Eddy and Dubble D and hade fun wif other boys for a change but i couldnt join them i was still hung up about u and here i am writting this letter becuz im to shy and awkward to jus con fess to u normally_

_so um i luv u Ed_

_and if u dont like me back then i wouldnt blame u_

_May K."_

"Ed! Come on! Party at my place!" Kevin yelled at Ed.

Ed put the letter away, and followed the others.

**XxXxX**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**From: MrScience**

**Subject: RE: Victory!**

Dear Nazz,

Sure, I'll come over and waste my time with the team's victory party, even though I detest sports. It makes me wonder why I let Eddy sign me up to play on the team last year. It's not like I have anything _better _to do such as, oh I don't know, homework for my _AP Classes _that are highly difficult and will determine my immediate future. Seeing I already disappointed my parents with not getting elected as a student official for the _third year in a row_ where's the harm in failing classes that would get me into Harvard or Yale or even Princeton or MIT?

From,

Eddward "Double-D" Milton

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy: **kevin you know girls right?

**SlamJamKev: **Uh..yeah? I know a couple of girls

**ButterNGravy: **I meen, u and nazz go out right? U 2 kiss

**SlamJamKev: **Where are you going with this Ed?

**ButterNGravy: **well theres this girl who told me she loves me

**SlamJamKev: **Holy shit really?

**ButterNGravy: **yh

**SlamJamKev: **Oh man that's so choice! Guess its one of the perks that come with being a star linebacker. What's her name?

**ButterNGravy: **pinkie pie promise you wont tell anyone?

**SlamJamKev: **Hey its' a secret between bros, bro. So who's the girl?

**ButterNGravy: **may kanker

**SlamJamKev: **What?

**ButterNGravy: **may kanker she lives in the trailer park

**SlanJamKev: **I know that! She said bullshit like that a lot last year mostly to you! Good riddance that bitch and bitch sisters got expelled.

**ButterNGravy: **this time she was serious

**SlamJamKev:** Yeah right, y would she be now?

**ButterNGravy: **lets jus say she was what should i do?

**SlamJamKev: **Man I dunno. Do u like her?

**ButterNGravy: **im not sure

**SlamJamKev: **Then why are we talking about this?

**ButterNGravy: **i dunno i think i miss dd and edy

**SlamJamKev: **Ed, bro, I dunno what's up with Dorky and Double-D. They got shit to work out and I don't want any part of that. If you're lonely, you can just hang out with me, Rolf, Nazz, and the rest of the team. We're here for you man.

**ButterNGravy: **it just doesnt feel the same ive ben best friends with edy since 4ever and best friends with dd since last year summer when he moved in the kanker sisters moved in last year summer too and each time i saw them i was with dd and edy i only been best friends with you guys this year

**SlamJamKev:** So what, u want to get with that Kanker because you miss the Eds?

**ButterNGravy: **thinkin back they remind me of better times

**XxXxX**

Eddy was alone in his room. Laying down on his bed with his arms under his head, watching his disco ball spin slowly, Tom Jones singing in the background. Eddy shook his head, and crawled over the side of his bed and dug under it, pulling out a box. Eddy brought the box up on his lap and looked left and right to make sure nobody else was in the room. Eddy opened up the box, it was filled with items from last year's summer, before they were in seventh grade. Eddy's dummy Eddo, a Canadian squirt gun, the hypnotizing wheel, a fish, and a bunch of photographs the Eds took one day. Eddy picked up one of the photographs, it was of him holding the camera up with the other Eds in the background, all of them laughing and smiling. Eddy tore up the photograph as tears fell from his eyes.

**XxXxX**

[From: Jimmy]

[Double-D? I haven't seen you much lately. Is there something wrong?]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:15 PM]

[From: Edd]

[My apologies Jimmy. It's been a long month for me. My parents have been pressuring me more with getting perfect grades as the marking period is coming up.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:17 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[My condolences Double-D. Though I needed to talk to you about something important.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:18 PM]

[From: Edd]

[Just tell me over the phone. I'm kinda busy right now.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:19 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Oh I couldn't, it would be rude of me, not to mention unprofessional.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:20 PM]

[From: Edd]

[It's fine Jimmy. Really, it is. Just tell me what you want to say.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:21 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Are you sure?]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:22 PM]

[From: Edd]

[I'm sure Jimmy, but thanks for asking me in advance.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:23 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Okay then. I know what happened between you and Eddy. I have your laptop and all the video diaries you made on it that proves your guilt. Copied it all on my computer and made a few backup discs. I also found a very interesting story you wrote about the two of you, and another one you wrote about yourself and Kevin. Really? Kevin? That one made me laugh way too much than it probably should.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:28 PM]

[From: Edd]

[What? No. NO. You can't mean that you...NO! Jimmy please, don't show those to anybody! You can't!]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:34 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[How about you come over when you have time? We can negotiate my demands then. Have a nice evening.]

[Sent: November 20th, 5:36 PM]

**XxXxX**

Ed gulped as he walked into the trailer park. As a rule, he told himself that he should never come here if he could help it, but he had decided to break that rule just this once as the curiosity gained from reading May's note got to him. He walked up to the dreaded trailer, and knocked on the door a couple of times. Ed froze in place as he heard footsteps coming to answer the door. It was far too late to turn back now.

**XxXxX**


	4. December

**December**

**XxXxX**

**IAMROLF: **So Ed-boy went to see the yellow-haired-harpy?

**ButterNGravy: **yep

**SlamJamKev: **You actually went over there? Did they rape you?

**Partygirl1999: **Kevin they wouldn't do that

**SlamJamKev: **Yeah they would

**ButterNGravy: **I WAS NOT RAPED!

**SlamJamKev: **OK OK! Don't go all caps on us.

**ButterNGravy: **sorry

**Partygirl1999: **So like, what happened?

**ButterNGravy: **we talked

**Partygir1999: **About?

**ButterNGravy: **i told may that i wasnt interested in a romantic relationship and that it was partly due to her harassing me so much last year but i told her that i didnt mind us being friends

**Partygir1999: **Really? What'd she say?

**ButterNGravy: **she said she understood and i left 4 home

**SlamJamKev: **so no rape?

**ButterNGravy: **no

**Partygir1999: **I'll be honest Ed, I didn't really expect that.

**IAMROLF: **Go-go-Nazz-girl do you not see? The times are changing and the children are growing.

**XxXxX**

Edd sat across the table from Jimmy. Sarah was standing next to Jimmy and both were smiling at the distraught Edd. Edd was looking down at a contract that Jimmy had written up, listing demands on what Edd would do for him for as long as Jimmy had Edd's secrets. Edd swallowed his pride and signed his name on the dotted line.

**XxXxX**

The following was written on a scrap piece of notebook paper.

"Rolf, have you seen Double-D?

-Nazz"

"Rolf has not seen the sock-hatted-ed-boy.

-Rolf"

"It's not like him to miss class, I hope he's alright.

-N"

**XxXxX**

Ed was in a bathroom stall, drawing another of his monster art. He looked over at some of the other graffiti on the stall walls.

"I 3 BBW"

"fat fucker"

There was a crude drawing of Edd with a dick in his mouth with the words "Double-Fag" written by it.

"that shit is getting old"

"this place needs more niggas"

"this place has too many niggers"

"I'll fuck up whoever wrote that"

"Just try nigga."

"could be worse, there could be fuckin spics or kikes here"

"The hell is WRONG with you idiots?"

There was a message that was scratched out, but Ed could still read it.

"Eddy, if you're reading this, I want you to know that I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say."

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school.

"Peach Creek Cobblers have finished with a 6-2 season. It wasn't perfect, but we sure improved from last year's run. We all would like to thank everyone for showing up and cheering us on throughout the last four months, and those of us going to High School next year are sad to say goodbye.

Thanks for your support!

Kevin Smith and the Cobblers"

"_Notice to Students and Staff._

_Just a reminder that Peach Creek Jr. High will be closed from December 14th until January 5th for Winter Break. Facualty and staff are still expected to meet on December 13th for the final monthly meeting of a year._

_Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays,_

_Principal Antonucci and Administrative Staff" _

"**Notice: **This week's meeting of class presidents has been canceled due to the winter holiday approaching. See you all next year.

_-Jimmy Harrison."_

**XxXxX**

[From: Jonny]

[Jimmy wat da fuck? U gave da pictures to da principal anyway? He put me in after school detention for a month after break!]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:20 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Yes. For you see, I don't need you anymore. I got bigger and better toys to play with.]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:23 PM]

[From: Jonny]

[Wat like Double-D? Wat u got on him anyway? I havent seen him in scool for over a week!]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:28 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[That's for me to know, and you to find out if he ever breaks our deal.]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:32 PM]

[From: Jonny]

[Speaking of breakin', Plank says I should break your fucking teeth again after what you did to us!]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:36 PM]

[From: Jimmy]

[Oh my, a threat? Jonny I'll have you know that my father knows the District Attorney in this county. Maybe I'll show him your text message and see if I can get you into the state juvenile hall for a few years or so.]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:40 PM]

[From: Jonny]

[Jimmy ehhh you wouldnt do that would ya? My parents are already kinda pissed at me you wouldnt really do that to a friend would ya?]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:43 PM]

[From Jimmy]

[I'll see you in court Jonny, have a nice day.]

[Sent: December 13th, 4:45 PM]

**XxXxX**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**From: MrScience**

**Subject: RE: r u ok?**

Dear Edward,

Yes, I am fine. I've just haven't been in school the past few weeks because I have become a bit under the weather. Mother and Father say I seem to have come down with the flu, possibly brought on by stress.

No Ed, I'm not angry at Eddy, please stop asking me that. You should know that Eddy and myself have highly conflicting personalities and we were bound to separate at some point in the future. In layman's terms, we can't get along anymore, he has tried my patience and he is tired of my presence.

On a side note, you really need to work on your spelling and grammar.

Have a good Christmas,

Eddward "Double-D" Milton

**XxXxX**

There was a note on the refrigerator in Ed's house.

"_Dear Edward,_

_We left for Florida to visit your grandmother for the holidays, but we didn't want you embarrassing us again (and have us written out of the will) so we've decided to leave you home alone. There's enough food in the fridge, but don't eat it all at once or you'll hurt yourself like last time. We'll be back by January._

_Love,_

_Mum."_

**XxXxX**

**SlamJamKev: **They left you home alone? Harsh.

**ButterNGravy: **wouldnt have been the furst time

**Partygir1999: **Wow! Just like that movie with the blonde kid and the robbers!

**ButterNGravy: **yh but setting up paint cans take 2 much work if dd isnt dere to help

**SlamJamKev: **So what are you guys doing for Christmas?

**Partygir1999: **I'm throwing another party, you guys are all invited.

**FlowerChild: **even me?

**Partygir1999: **Yes, even you.

**FlowerChild: **can my sisters cum too?

**Partygirl1999: **I dunno, all of you in one place only spells disaster.

**FlowerChild: **as loong as deres food 2 eat or movies to keep dem distracted, they wont harm a fly

**SlamJamKev: **I thought you guys celebrated with your mom.

**FlowerChild: **she haz 2 work that night

**SlamJamKev: **Oh, okay.

**ButterNGravy: **where'd Rolf go Kevin?

**SlamJamKev: **Back to the "Old Country" he said. Looks like we're going to have to celebrate without him.

**Partygirl1999: **I tried to message Edd about the party too, but he didn't respond.

**ButterNGravy: **hes sic

**Partygir1999: **Really? But I saw him leave the house with his parents the other day. He looked fine to me.

**ButterNGravy: **thats wat he told me

**SlamJamKev: **I also saw him the other week. He went over to Fluffy's place with some hardware.

**Partygirl1999: **Fluffy? Oh, you mean Jimmy?

**ButterNGravy: **didnt c jimmy in awhile

**FlowerChild: **ur talkin bout dat kid in the headgear right?

**SlamJamKev: **Yeah, why?

**FlowerChild: **i think i saw him in town awhile ago not sure wat he waz doin

**PartyGirl1999: **Maybe I should invite Jimmy to the party? What do you guys think?

**SlamJamKev: **Meh, why not?

**ButterNGravy: **dat'll be fun!

**FlowerChild: **i dont relly care either way

**XxXxX**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**From: SirJimmy**

**Subject: RE: Christmas Party**

Thank you for the invite Nazz! I'd love to stop by, I haven't seen you all since Halloween! School life is kinda busy huh? That and Sarah keeps dragging me around, but you know.

I'll be sure to bring some cookies, gingerbread of course. I hope to see you all there!

Warm regards,

Jimmy

**XxXxX**

[From: Eddy]

[hey kev mind if i talk 2 u bout sumthin?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:21 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[The hell do you want?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:22 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[jus want 2 talk nazz wont retrn my texts]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:23 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[I dont blame her, you've been a total asshole lately. The fuck's your problem, anyway?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:24 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[the only problem i got is with double-d right now and you guys are takin his side without ever hearin mine]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:25 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[Double-D isn't the one going around school spreading bullshit lies that he's a faggot.]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:26 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[yeah? guess he didnt tell u the truth then]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:27 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[Truth? WTF are you talking about?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:30 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[i aint spreadin lies all i said was that he was gay and that isnt a lie]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:32 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[Seriously, what's your deal?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:33 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[aside from you guys never asking me what's up? the fact that double-d betrayed my trust? that he pretty much RUINED our friendship? that i can't even look at him anymore for what he did?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:34 PM]

[From: Kevin]

[Okay, tell me, the hell DID he do?]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:35 PM]

[From: Eddy]

[u relly wanna know? git everyone at my house on New Year's Day. i'll tell you all everything then.]

[Sent: December 26th, 2:36 PM]

**XxXxX**

Edd found a note on his front door when he came to answer the doorbell.

"_Sockhead,_

_We need to talk, meet me at my house on New Year's Day._

_-Eddy."_


End file.
